Secret Shikotsumyaku Technique: Curse of Onryō
Those who deal with death on a daily basis, are shinobi who interact with hundreds if not thousand's of Onryō. Vengeful, hate filled ghost who return to the world of the living and travel throughout, killing from jealousy or pure impulse. Some say, a Shinobi's untimely death is due to one of these spirits finally claiming their souls. Demons comprised of darkness. evilness. Anger. Unrequited love. A shinobi is bound to have an immeasurable amount haunting them at anytime. Loved one's of enemies, ancestors and even spirits who simply enjoy murdering. These spirits possess the ability of draining one's spiritual nature. Very few possess the capability to interact, let alone, see these spirits in their true form. However, they are the source of extreme chills. Hellish moans. And sorrowful cries. It is said to be almost impossbile to avoid these ghouls as their spiritual composure allows them to phase through physical objects. And simply attacking causes it's ghostly body to reconstruct. There are few capable of controlling these ghostly apparitions. And even so, the wraiths will easily turn on it's summoner. However, Zenjou figured out a method to overcome this horrid outcome. As an assassin whose hand played a part, directly and indirectly, in thousands of murders, Zenjou has created an army of Onryō. His assassin's would tell him that they had constant visions of horrid scenery. That they would see hell upon their dreams. Zenjou used his vast library granted by the previous Shichisama's to find answers to such a problem. It was then that he stumbled upon a specific scroll. One about spirits who pale in comparison to the Shinigami, but also perform similar actions. Rather than seal one's soul, these vengeful ghost simply kills the living utilizing an unknown method of spiritual absorption. And once killed, they in turn produce another Onryō. The third Shichisama wished to utilized these spirits as an army of his own. To perform his assassinations with an unseen ease. But his constant experimentation cost him his life on one fatal morning. He managed to finally call upon an Onryō, which performed his wish. But it quickly turned on him, slaying him and ending his once successful career as the Nanabake's lord. From then on, utilizing the Onryō was a forbiddon art among the Nanabake. Until Zenjou stumbled upon his teachings. He realized that the Onryō required an external will and a cage to keep them obedient. His regenerative factor allowed him to endure constant experimentation. From actually being cut to simple moments of freight. After awhile, Zenjou came across the truth in manipulating the vengeful ghost. By summoning them into a skeletal cage, comprised of his own will, he gained an unrival control over them. He could permanently implant his will into their existence. Turning them into slaves for his control. Also, he implimented a special seal into the Nanabake agents which would spread his influence into surrounding Onryō when they entered a specific range. Zenjou has access to an immeasurable amount of Onryō. Every spirit killed by a Nanabake agent, even from those before his time, simply haunt the world of the living. By performing a special seal, Zenjou is able to call upon these ghost. And as they spawn, they are encased in a skeletal form with red robes made from chakra. Zenjou also gifts upon them, a special scythe meant to cleave lives as they pass. His Onryō are permanently given a new existence. To serve Zenjou and perform their duties as he commands. Allowing him to control them without worrying about harming his loved one's. Even Onryō's which are not summoned by Zenjou fall under his influence when in the presence of a Nanabake due to the special seal placed upon their own curse. As previously stated, Zenjou's vengeful ghost are used to attack one's spirit. Attacks done by Onryō can range from extremely painful to fatal. A single scratch feels as if the entire area has been cut off completely. And an attack which dissects an opponents section (IE: Limbs, chest etc), fully removes it's usage. Finally, actions which rival death, such as decapitation or bifurcation, will instantly kill an opponent before transforming their soul into a Onryō to follow Zenjuo's own consciousness. Damage to organs shall shut down an organ. However, transplanting another organ before death can easily save a target. Trivia *Inspired by Grim Reapers.